Naruto: The Origin's Gamer
by Shinigami Gojira
Summary: One day, Naruto's whole life was flipped upside-down. A strange new reality-altering ability, a godly-being looking over him and apparently, the Multiverse is real now. Naruto can never catch a break from anything strange, can he? Smart(er) Naruto.
1. New Beginnings

**A/N: Welcome one and all to a whole new story.**

**Now take a seat,**** kick back, grab some popcorn and tell me what you think of this.**

**Quick note: This story will contain many, many elements from various games, cartoons, shows, novels and etc.**

**And another** **thing, this story is connected to my other story 'Just a Normal Day'.**

**Some characters may be referenced here but don't fret, you don't really need to read that other one to get them. **

**Anyways, hope you got your popcorn ready 'cause the show is about to start.**

* * *

A young boy stood alone in a vast and empty white space. His sun-kissed blonde hair swayed in an invisible breeze, three whisker marks etched on both sides of his confused face.

He wore a hideous-looking orange jumpsuit and blue sandals.

"Wh-where am I?" His voice echoed in the white empty space.

Naruto was confused beyond belief, he had recently returned to his apartment after a hard day's of training and was getting ready for bed.

Then when he had settled himself into a comfortable position, he had suddenly been transported to this strange white void.

**[Welcome!]**

**Would you like to view the tutorial?**

**[Y/N]**

Naruto blinked. "What the hell is this?"

He poked the strange blue box, recoiling in pain when the box let out a small shock.

A ripple appeared in where his finger had touched the box.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" He rubbed his finger to dull the pain before glaring at the blue box.

The two letters under the blue box glowed brightly as if they were asking him to press them instead.

Naruto took a glance behind the box, seeing nothing but the void.

Quickly realising that he was stuck here, he hesitantly lifted his finger again before pressing 'Y'.

Naruto was surprised to see that the box was slowly fading away, it was like seeing one of his failing clones but instead of disappearing in one puff of smoke, it disappeared like someone turning off a flashlight.

**[Quest Alert!]**

**Tutorial Part 1: You have obtained a strange ability, try and get pass the tutorial without fail.**

**Objective: Pass the first part of the tutorial.**

**Objective Completion Rewards: 750 Exp, 3500 Ryo and access to the second part of the tutorial.**

**Zero Percent Chance of Failure**

**Quest is mandatory, auto-accepting...**

**Quest Accepted!**

"W-what?" The ground beneath him shook, before the scenery around him changed. "Wh-what's going on?"

The white void warped and turned as the skies became a light blue. The ground changed into a dull and grassy plains as trees began to sprout from the ground, creating an enormous forest around him.

Naruto blinked at the sudden scenery change, his confusion increasing tenfold.

**[Welcome to the first part of the tutorial, Gamer.**

**I know you may be experiencing some difficulty with processing this sudden change, but I assure you that everything will be explained in time.**

**In the meantime, open up your Skills tab by saying [Skills]. It will open up a window with all of your current learnt skills, and it'll show you their current levels, a base description of what they do, their effects, and any special perks or flaws they may give you.]**

"Uhh... **[Skills]**?" Naruto said, unsure if that would actually do anything.

To his surprise, something did happen. Another 'window', as that's what the box had called itself, appeared.

He gave the 'window' a weary look, before poking at one of his 'Skills'.

**[Henge no Jutsu] Lv - 10 (Active)**

**One of the three most basic jutsus you would learn in the academy.**

**Normally, it would create an illusion and warp the enemies perception of how you'd look like. But somehow, you've manage to create a solid version instead.**

**{Rank: Adept}****-Increases chance to fool the enemy by 1% (Will increase based on the level of skill [Acting])**

**-Allows the user to turn into almost anything.**

**Transformations available: Humans, basic animals, weapons, tools, and furniture. **

**Uses 50 Cp per minute when active.**

"Wait, **[Henge] **wasn't supposed to be solid? Then what have I been using all this time?" Naruto said, looking at the window, half-expecting it to answer him.

_Does that mean that my **Henge **is better than everyone else's?_

Naruto smirked. _Take that, Sasuke-teme! _

A sharp glow cut his thoughts off as he looked to the source.

On the right corner of the window was a question mark, it glowed brightly like the letters from before.

Naruto deduced that it wanted him to press the mark. He pressed it, no longer surprised when another window popped up, although his eyes did bulged out a bit when he saw how many words it contained.

**[Skills' Info]**

**Skills are one of the main aspects of the Gamer, it allows the user to turn any repeated actions into an ability.**

**The user in return, will be able to use these Skills far easily than everybody else, it also decreases the difficulties of mastering and learning a new technique.**

**However, be warned that certain skills may contain some dangerous flaws and disadvantages, and learning too many of them without training the body will severely limit your strength and fighting ability.**

"R-right, don't learn too many skills without training or I might die, g-got it." His grin twitched a bit. "So how can I 'learn' a **Skill**?"

**[Why through the 'skill absorption technique', of course. This is another aspect of the Gamer that allows the user to learn almost anything through books! **

**Of course, there are other ways to learn a 'Skill', which is by either reading skill books, training or having soneone teach it to you.]**

"**[Skill Absorption Technique]**? The heck is that?" Naruto asked but the window didn't respond.

Naruto looked at the window in silence. "So this 'Gamer' thing allows me to learn jutsus easier? That's it? I thought Sasuke-teme's clan could already do that?"

**[The 'Gamer' can do far more than that, Naruto.**

**Please head down to the introductions section to get a full description of all the Gamer's ability]**

"Introductions... got it. How do I get there?"

The small 'X' beside the question mark glowed, to which Naruto responded by pressing it.

A small window appeared a second later.

**[****Would you like to view the introduction?]**

**[Y/N]**

"Well duh," he said before pushing him thumb onto the confirmation button.

**[Welcome to the start of your new life, Gamer.**

**As of right now, the life you've had before has been completely eradicated and can never be returned to.**

**Hope you've had a wonderful life.**

"Why do I get the feeling that this thing is mocking me?" Naruto said with a sweat drop.

**Anyways, welcome 'Gamer'! It seems like Gaia have given you a special ability... although, let's be honest here, she probably wouldn't have given it to another one of you if it weren't for the Origin, so appreciate what you got, all right?**

"Uhh, all right?"

**The Gamer is a special ability granted by one of the gods of the multiverse, more specifically, Gaia. If you have no clue who Gaia is, please head to your local library and do some research.**

Naruto groaned. "Research?! Iruka-sensei already gave me more homework than I'd like and now this 'Gaia' person, god or whatever, is giving me more!"

**The Gamer is an ability that affects the environment around you, it could change how powerful enemies are, how weapons work, and most importantly, the whole universe's laws of physics and rules are bend and warped beyond imagination.**

**The Gamer has multiple aspects that can greatly affect the user, other people and the very environment around you.**

**These aspects are usually invoked verbally, although with enough training or certain 'Skills', you can bypass this weakness.**

**Invoking these aspects will open up a window that will give you information. Each aspect is greatly tied to the user and will have certain rules placed within them.**

**First off, the Status Page. Your Stats and Perks are displayed on this page, as well as your current Level, HP and CP/MP/SP/AP/KP, etc, it also displays your Perks, Flaws, Special Status, Inventory and currently equipped equipment.**

**Second is your 'Skills' page, as you have no doubt seen by now. It shows you all of your learnt 'Skills', and any passive/active effects it may give you.**

**Then, there are the 'Perks' and 'Flaws' pages, these two will show you your current Perks/Flaws and what their effects are.**

**The 'Quest' page shows you all the quests that you are currently undergoing as well as any completed or ignored quests.**

**Lastly, the 'Reputation' page, it'll display your... well reputation with people. It shows you your standing amongst people, clans, villages and others.**

**Now, that concludes the introduction.]**

Naruto blinked. His eyes quickly skimming through the wall of text as he let out a mutter. "This is... interesting."

He closed the window before taking in a deep breath. "St-**[Status Page]**..."

A window popped out from thin air, it held a crudely-drawn picture of him, as well as several other things that he didn't understand.

**_Status Page_**

**Name: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Title: Unpredictable Knuckleheaded Gamer**

**Race: Human**

**Level: 10 - 0000/2358 -**

**Rank****: Academy Student [25% increase in EXP gain till Level 30]**

**Age: 12**

**Hp: ****3656/3656**

**Cp: 3454/3454**

**STR:** **20 (-5)**

**STA: 35 (-5, 15)**

**DEX: 15 (-5)**

**INT: 14 (10)**

**WIS: 8**

**LUK: ???**

**Special Status: ? (Passive) (10 INT, 15 STA, ?% EXP gain in [?] skill, ? (Passive) (150 HP, 150 CP per level, and access to [?] skill), Prankster King (-15% Reputation gains, 10% EXP gain in [Trap Making] and [Stealth] skill)**

**Perks: -The Origin's Will**

**-Kinesthetic Learner**

**Flaws: -Outcast**

**-Eyesore**

**-Headstrong**

**Attribute Points: 0**

**Description: Uzumaki Naruto is a young and optimistic boy, despite being ostracised by the villagers and failing two times in the academy, he still wishes to be the Hokage of his village. He is the current dead last of his class.**

Naruto looked at the window with confusion, not knowing what any of the letters meant.

He pressed the question mark on the top right, squinting his eyes at the second wall of text.

He groaned in frustration. "This thing's too small to read. What the hell, Gaia?"

**Incoming Task!**

**New task present!**

**Please head to the 'Quests' page to view your new task.**

"Hey, don't change the damn subject!" Naruto grumbled before hurriedly checking his 'Quest' log.

**Quest:**

**Tutorial Part One (Currently Undergoing)**

**_New Task Appeared!_**

**Objective: -Pass the first part of the tutorial**

**-Kill 20 '?' (0/20)**

**-Kill the boss of the forest (Not completed) **

Naruto rose his eyebrow. "I have to kill what?" he said before pressing the question mark.

**Creature unknown,**

**can't specify details.**

"Well, that's just _fantastic," _Naruto said, glaring at the blue box. "How the heck am I suppose to fight something that I don't even know how it looks like?"

Naruto grumbled - he seemed to be doing that a lot lately - as he made his way into the forest.

While he still wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew that if he listened to the box, window, page- whatever, he could get out of this weird place.

He, honestly, had no idea what could be lying in this forest nor did he know who the heck Gaia was, he was fairly sure that whoever placed him here was her doing as his ability seemed to have specified her a lot in its description.

Although, there was something called 'The Origin' or whatever it was, Naruto didn't have enough information to understand who it could be, but it sounded like it was something stronger than Gaia.

Naruto sighed. He just wished he could've gotten some sleep before getting sent here.

A gentle 'whooshing' sound caught his attention as he glanced to his right.

He frowned when he saw nothing but the small movement of some bushes. "Is something there?" he asked.

Again, he heard the same 'whoosing' sound behind him.

He turned around, only catching a blur and some more moving bushes.

Sweat dripped from his forehead, as he chuckled cautiously. "Heh heh, is-is something there?"

Several more 'whooshing' sounds reverberated through the forest, causing him to slowly back away as he nervously checked his surroundings.

His back was pushed up against a tree. He could feel its bark and timber slowly splintering into his jumpsuit.

His breath was shallow.

Adrenaline pumping into his bloodstream as his heart began to race.

Then, the noise stopped. The 'whooshing' sound having vanished from existence.

Seconds passed, but to Naruto it had felt like an eternity as he slowed his rushing heart.

He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

Then, suddenly...

A white blur leaped from one of the bushes as Naruto let out a terrified shriek.

The white blur turned out to be, a small fluffy rabbit. Its coat was a pure white, its shiny crimson eyes gazing into the young blond.

**[Skill Created!]**

**Due to diligent observation, you have now created the 'Skill' [Observe].**

**Tap here to view its information. **

Naruto let out a sigh of relief as he ignored the window. "Just a rabbit, Naruto. It was just a rabbit." he said, in an effort to calm himself down.

He crouched down in front of the rabbit, his body looming over the small lagomorpha.

"Hey, buddy. What're you doing here?" he said, patting the rabbit on its head.

He was glad that no one had seen his little embarrassing incident.

After realising that he was given a moment to relax, he returned his attention back to the window that'd suddenly popped up.

**[Observe] Lv - 1 (Active)**

**A 'Skill' created by the Gamer. It allows the user to gather information by casting it onto an object.**

**More information can be obtained by levelling the 'Skill'.**

**Cost 10 CP per use.**

"Cool," he said. "Now let's see what this'll say about you, little fella."

"**[Observe]**."

**The Lesser ****Rabbit**

**Level: 8**

**HP: 1050/1050**

**CP: 150/150**

**Description: The lesser version of the Rabbit of** **Caerbannog. This creature is a weaker and more docile clone of the original 'Killer Bunny', it is however, much faster and smarter than its original counterpart. Beware of its pouty-eyes.**

"The 'Killer Bunny'? How can this bunny possibly be dangerous?" Naruto said, staring into the bunny's eyes.

It blinked at him, once, twice before its ears drooped low.

A soft, almost unaudible growl escaped its tiny mouth. Its eyes glinted in the sunlight before it opened its mouth and bit the hand touching it.

"Ow!" Naruto cried out. "What the hell was that about!"

The rabbit hopped a few feet away from him, its eyes filled with traces of fear as it looked at him with a pitiful look.

Naruto glared back at the rabbit, remembering the warning his ability had said. "I'm not falling for that again."

The rabbit, now realising its prey was smarter than it looked, let out a louder growl.

Its fur risen slightly, a dim white surrounded the body of the rabbit before it quickly vanished in a blur of speed.

"Huh? Where did it-" Naruto didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as something small tackled him on his hip.

He fell down like a ragdoll, spittle leaving his mouth as he fell onto his back.

Naruto quickly got back up, ignoring the pain and window that had appeared.

He quickly slipped into the fighting stance that Mizuki had taught him, however a sudden window popped out from nowhere, it flashed a bright red several times before stopping.

**[Warning!]**

**You are using a weakened version of the [Beginner's Gakushu Rifu Style Taijutsu] Skill.**

**Fighting effectiveness will be reduced by 80%.**

**Are you sure you want to continue?**

**[Y/N]**

_What? I'm using a weakened styl- _Naruto's train of thought was cut off as pain rocked the back of his head.

"Son of a bit- Ahh! Can you stop that!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs.

He quickly pressed the 'N' button before losing his stance.

His arms held by his sides with his legs spreaded apart. He felt much more free than the style he had learnt from Mizuki (which he was gonna confront Iruka about), and was much more comfortable in his made-up stance than the bastardised one.

At the corner of his eye, he spotted the rabbit with its mouth opened.

He could hear the soft panting sound of the lagomorpha. _It's tired! Now's my chance!_

He quickly dashed forward, taking out a kunai in the process. He held the knife in front of him, attempting to stab the rabbit on its back.

But it recovered just in time, managing to escape with only a cut on one of its legs.

It hissed in pain as it glared at Naruto. A similar white glow appeared around its body before it vanished from sight again.

**[You have inflicted status effect - (Bleed) -**

**The Lesser Rabbit will now take a continuous damage of ten every second.**

**Movement speed has been reduced by 25%.]**

Naruto didn't give the window a second glance as he tried to dodge the next attack.

Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough and was hit right in his chesy.

He stumbled backwards, teeth gritting as he took in several deep breaths.

The pain was less than before but it had still hurt him regardless.

"Where... are... you..." He panted out, he didn't know why but he'd suddenly felt very, very tired, like the hits he had taken were far worse than they had looked.

He needed to end this fast, or else he might end up as this thing's lunch.

The rabbit came into view again. This time, it stood in front of Naruto, tongue hanging out as it panted.

The wound on its leg was oozing with fresh blood with an eye shutting tightly from the pain.

The two stared each other down, the atmosphere around them was thick, thick enough for a knife to slice through it.

The forest was silent, filled with nothing but their ragged breathing.

A moment passed, the rabbit's coat glowed once more.

Naruto grasped his kunai tighter, right arm rearing back as he steadied his gaze.

_Remember what Iruka-sensei said, use all of your senses, not just your eyes._

He slowed down his breathing and closed his eyes, surprisingly calming down far quicker than he thought he would.

The sounds of the soft summer breeze blowing against the grass flooded into his ears, before suddenly...

***Thunk!***

He opened his eyes and broke out a large grin. "Hey, it worked!" he cried out in joy as he pumped his fist into the air, before quickly cringing at the pain that had appeared from his sudden movement.

"Hah... hah... That... was... a close one," Naruto said, falling onto the grass.

**[Congratulations! You have slain The Lesser Rabbit.**

**Gained 50 Exp and 200 Ryo.**

**Please collect the rest of the loot on the fallen spot.]**

"Loot?" he said, feeling his injuries quickly fading away. "What loot?"

Glancing around, he spotted the aforementioned 'loot'.

Over the remains of the dead rabbit, which had mysteriously vanished, was a tuft of its fur and some freshly printed papers.

Quickly staggering over, he picked up the items. "Is this? It can't be..." He took out a small toad-shaped wallet that looked like it was about to burst.

He opened the wallet and grabbed some of the stored money, comparing them to the one he was holding.

The only difference he could make out from the two, was that the one that he got from the rabbit was eye-catchingly newer than his own.

"Awesome!" he said before attempting to stuff all of his newly-earned money into his wallet.

He'd managed to do so, and was quickly giving the other item a another look. "Now, what's this? **[Observe]**."

**Special Fur - Rabbit - (Uncommon)**

**The leftover remains of the Killer Bunny genus.**

**Holds a strange energy inside.**

**_Crafting Material_**

"Huh, weird," he said, before storing the item in one of his pockets.

**Progress Made!**

**Kill 20 'Lesser Rabbit' (1/20)**

Naruto's eye twitched. "Are-are you kidding me? I have to kill twenty of them?! I've barely survived against one!"

Naruto let out a groan of annoyance before trekking through the forest once more.

* * *

Eighteen rabbits later and he'd finally encountered the last one.

He glared down at it, kunai held firmly in his hand.

After the first four kills, he had learned how'd these things attack.

They were always the same at first, trying to catch him off guard with their speed and always stopping after one or two attack to rest before attacking again.

The rabbit once again, disappeared in a flash.

Naruto's eyes darted around, trying to catch any sudden change in the environment around him.

A second later, and he heard the soft brush of some grass.

Quickly rearing back his arm, he flung the kunai straight at the oncoming blur, killing it in an instant.

"Awesome! Last one down," he said, grinning brightly.

Man, was he getting good at killing these little cretins. It would usually take him about five minutes to even hurt the damn thing, but now that he knew their patterns he was able to finish them off far quicker than before.

**[Requirements Met!]**

**Do you want to summon the boss now?**

**[Y/N]**

"Sure, why not. If it let's me leave this place quicker then yeah," Naruto said, hitting the 'Y' button.

As soon as his finger touched the button, an invisible breeze started to pick up, fallen twigs and leaves got caught in the wind.

A white glowing ball of light popped into existence, slowly, it grew in size.

The wind grew in intensity, and trees started to bend over.

Naruto took in a deep breath, a strange feeling in his mind calming him down.

He reached into his pouch, before holding a kunai in a reverse grip.

The light dimmed down, a small rabbit-like shape could be made out in the center of the ball.

When the light faded away, it revealed a rabbit. It was slightly bigger than **The Lesser Rabbit**, and was nearly identical in color, except for a red stain on its back.

"**[Observe]**," Naruto muttered.

**The Killer Bunny**

**Level: 10**

**Hp: 3050/3050**

**Cp: 790/790**

**Description: A weakened version of the Rabbit of Caerbannog. Beware, while it is weaker than the True Killer Bunny, it can still be a monster to fight with, its fur is stained with the blood of knights and civilians alike.**

"Wait, this isn't the real one? Then what is?"

Before Naruto could react, another window popped up.

**[Skill Alert!]**

**The Skill [Observe] has levelled up!**

**You can now check the stats of creatures and it is now applicable to inaminate objects****. **

_Well, knowing how strong it is could be useful but I don't know what any of these mean. _Naruto hummed in frustration, trying to understand what the letters were in **The Killer ****Bunny**'s new window.

**The Killer Bunny**

**Level: 10**

**Hp: 3050/3050**

**Cp: 790/790**

**STR: 30**

**STA: 35**

**DEX: 65**

**INT: 15**

**WIS: 10**

**LUK:** **5**

**Description: A weakened version of the Rabbit of Caerbannog. Beware, while it is weaker than the True Killer Bunny, it can still be a monster to fight with, its fur is stained with the blood of knights and civilians alike.**

_Really wished I didn't skip the rest of the tutorial._

The **Killer Bunny** glared at Naruto, baring its ridiculously sharp buck-tooth at him.

Naruto cast his focus back onto the boss, kunai held closer to his chest.

Unlike its weaker cousins, it didn't vanished from his sight.

Instead it charged forward, surprising Naruto greatly as it tackled him.

Luckily, its teeth didn't meet his flesh, but instead the kunai as it was placed between its buck-tooth and lower teeth.

It let out a low growl before applying more pressure onto the knife.

Naruto struggled to get the bunny off of his weapon, he shook the damn thing like his arm was on fire,

But unfortunately, the rabbit had an extremely tight grip on the kunai.

Naruto, later, yelped in shock as bits of metal flew into the air, sparks of lightning sparkled around the two.

Time seemed to slow down for Naruto as the rabbit landed onto the ground in front of him, it planted its feet tightly into the dirt before leaping forwards.

He yelped in surprise. Quickly, he brought his arms into a cross-guard.

"Ah!" he yelled out, feeling gravity taking him down to the earth.

The rabbit tore through his skin, or at least tried to. For some strange reason, even though he could feel the pain, it didn't seem like the rabbit was able to break through his skin.

Struggling through the intense pain, he brought his hands close together and quickly went through a series of hand signs.

"**[Kawarimi no Jutsu]**!" he shouted out before feeling his body being quickly flung off into the distance.

Taking a moment to gather his breath, he took in his new surroundings before taking a look at the windows that had appeared during the battle.

**[Alert!]**

**Massive damage taken!**

**-2053 Hp!**

**Remaining Hp lower than 25%!**

**Take cover before it's too late!**

**[Skill Alert!]**

**Due to repeated damage taken, you have now gained the _Skill_ [Endurance].**

**Tap here to view its information.**

"Wh-what? That thing dealt that much damage?" Naruto said with a nervous expression.

_Shit. I can't let it touch me again or I'm dead._

Naruto opened up his status page, before quickly pressing the question mark at the top right.

**[Attribute Points, Perks, Flaws and Special Statuses]**

**As you can see, this window provides you an overview over your statistical strength.**

**Each acronym tells you how much of something you have in a certain field.**

**These acronyms are called Attribute Points, they are split into three separate sections: Physical, Spiritual and Environmental.**

**The Physical section tells you your physical department, as in how strong, fast or nimble you are.** **There are three main attributes in this section; they are Strength (STR), Dexterity (DEX) and Stamina (STA). **

**STR tells you your physical strength. It affects how much you can carry on your inventory, your lifting strength, your basic attacks and is partially responsible for a part of your Hp (Health Pool).**

**STA represents your stamina and endurance. It affects your fatigue gain and is responsible for a large portion of your Hp.**

**DEX shows you your nimbleness, agility and accuracy. It also affects your attack rate, combat speed and your ability to dodge.**

**Next up, is your Spiritual section. This section represent your mental prowess such as Intelligence (INT) and Wisdom (WIS). **

**INT means ****intelligence. Your ability to learn and reason, is derived from this Stat. It also determines how much CP you have, as well as the effectiveness of some skills. Memorisation ability scales up with each level.**

**WIS is your common sense. ****Your ability to read people and body language is depended on this Stat, it also determines EP (Energy Pool) regeneration rate, your problem-solving ability and how well you would fare against mental attacks, pain and torture.**

**Environmental Attributes are stats that affects the space around you, rather than the Gamer themselves. The only one you have as of now is LUK (Luck).**

**LUK is an unknown force that affects the environment around you. It affects your Critical Chance, Loot Drops, creature spawns and many others. **

**Per-**

Naruto closed the window, having heard a noise. _Kami-dammit, I don't have enough time to read all of this._

His eyes darted around the forest, searching for anything that may seemed out of place.

Unfortunately, the dim lighting of the forest, caused by the tall trees blocking the sunlight, made it hard for him to see.

_Where are __you... _Naruto narrowed his eyes before searching through every dark corners of the forest.

A sudden rustle made him snap his head to the right. Swiftly, he flung a volley of shurikens into a bush.

After hearing a pained squeak, Naruto smirked. "Got 'cha, dattebayo."

He was, however, cut short from his little victory when the **Killer Bunny** leapt out of the bush.

It glared at Naruto, three shurikens stuck on its back. Blood trickled down its back, staining the grass and dirt in red.

"Ah crap," Naruto said, his pupils shrinking as it charged at him, teeth baring once more.

Time slowed down for Naruto as it leapt from the ground, ready to tear the would-be shinobi to pieces.

* * *

**{Elsewhere}**

* * *

In a dark and empty space, stood a lone humanoid figure.

Its body was an amalgamation of the elements of the Earth.

It held a crystal-like ball with a rocky arm, an arm made of water scratching the bottom of its flaming skull.

**Hm... seems like I may have overestimated this version's abilities.** The being sighed.

Crossing its arms, it shook its head.

**Fine,**** I'll only help you just this one time, **the being said, lifting one of its arms. **Don't fail again.**

The being snapped its fingers, as the image on the crystal ball changed.

* * *

**{Back to Naruto}**

* * *

**[O-Origin's... Di-disturbance]**

**Q-quest c-completed!**

**Tutorial completed!**

**...Now initiating true difficulty of The Gamer!**

**D-difficulty set to Ma-Max!**

**... Beginning transportation back to home...**

**Please do not shut down the window during this proce-**

* * *

**A/N: And that's** **a wrap, folks. Now tell me, how was it?**

**Leave a review down below and tell me what I could improve on.**

**See you all, later. Buh-bye! **


	2. The Stranger From Above

**A/N: ****Heh heh, sorry for the long wait. I've been quite busy over the past months but rest assured, I'll try to upload a bit more frequently this time. **

**Anyways, leave your thoughts below on what you think about this so far.**

**As always I'll be accepting any constructive criticism and advice.**

**Now without further ado, let the curtains unravel.**

* * *

"Gyaah!" Naruto woke up with a shout, his hands gripping on his blanket in fear.

Naruto froze for a second, blinking at his new yet familiar environment.

"Huh?" was the boy's response before he hissed slightly in pain from the attack of the sun.

He looked around, noting that he was back in his bed and was still wearing his pyjamas. "Th-that was just a dream?"

Naruto let out a stressed chuckle before sighing. "Phew, I'm glad none of that was rea-"

A bright and blue box appeared in front of him, shining brilliantly as it looked at him tauntingly.

**[You've slept on your crooked and old bed.**

**HP and CP fully restored.]**

"No..." Naruto stared at the window in disbelief. "No! You mean that rabbit was real!"

"No, no, no! This can't be happening! I... I- it-it can't be! No way did that hap-"

All of the sudden, Naruto felt a strange sense of calm in his mind, causing his panic to quickly dissipate.

Naruto took in a deep breath, allowing himself to calm down more.

Whatever his strange power was doing to him, he liked it.

He allowed his mind to bathe in the warm feeling of calm before shaking his head as he faced the blue box.

"All right, I may not know what you are nor how you're still here. But you better keep yourself invisible when I'm in public, got it?"

No point in adding 'insane' to the list of how the villagers view him.

Naruto knew that the box was at least sentient from how it had taken jabs at him during his time in that strange world.

_*Shiver*_

He would be having nightmares about that bunny for sure.

Then an idea came to him as he remembered something the box had mentioned.

"**[Skills]**," Naruto said as a familiar window opened up to him.

He looked through his list of **Skills**, ignoring the ones that seemed unfamiliar and saving the ones that looked interesting into his 'Read Later' list.

He eventually found what he was originally looking. Not wasting a minute, he pressed **[Weakened-Version Beginner's Gakushu Rifu Style Taijutsu]**

**[Weakened-Version Beginner's Gakushu Rifu Style Taijutsu] Lv - Undefined (Active)**

**A bastardised version of [Beginner's Gakushu Rifu Style Taijutsu, although this fighting stance looks nigh-indistinguishable to the original.**

**It is however, riddled with openings and causes the user to waste more energy upon attacking. You'd be better off learning another style or creating your own.**

**{Rank: Undefined}**

**-****Increases damage taken by 50%.**

**-Increases Fatigue Level with each hit.**

Naruto growled upon reading through it entirely.

_Iruka better give me a good explanation about this. _

He could also try asking Mizuki about it, but considering the fact that Mizuki was the one who taught him...

Yeah, there was no telling what his reaction could be.

Naruto then made his way to the restroom to do his deed.

Flushing the toilet and hoping that it wouldn't clog, he proceeded to clean himself from the filth of yesterday.

Shuddering from the cold water pouring onto him, he took the bar of soap he had stolen from a nearby store and started rubbing himself with it.

After he was done, he then made his way to his kitchen with his toothbrush still in his mouth.

His wet form dripping water onto the ground as he had forgotten to take a towel with him, he took out a glass before filling it with water.

Grabbing a nearby towel from the kitchen shelf, he proceeded to dry himself before rinsing his mouth as he spat into the kitchen sink.

While he could've gone back to his bathroom to do it, he'd, however preferred to be quick and efficient about the way he did things.

Draping the towel over his body, Naruto scoured through the cabinets of his kitchen.

He grumbled upon realising that his stock of ramen had been cleaned out yesterday.

"Aw man," he groaned out, realising that he might have to skip breakfast today.

However, a loud grumble from his stomach forced him to keep looking.

He went through the cupboards of his kitchen, having to stand on the tip of his toes to reach into each of them.

His hand grasped at something rectangular in shape.

Wondering what it could be, he pulled it out in one swift motion.

Naruto stared at the object in his hands, noticing how dusty it was.

He blew on it before immediately regretting it as his nostrils grew irritated at the sudden intrusion of dust, a powerful sneeze came out of him as he lifted the box to avoid sneezing onto it.

He blinked upon seeing what it was.

_A cereal box? When did I get this? _he thought in surprise.

Although looking back at how many things he had stolen in the past, it was clear to him that he was bound to forget something.

Putting aside his thieving history, the blond took out a bowl and began chowing down on his food.

Fast forward a couple of minutes, and he was ready for the day.

Now dressed in his usual garbs, Naruto readjusted his goggles into a more comfortable position before letting loose a large grin.

"Look out, world! The future Hokage is ready to take anything on!"

He didn't know what it was, whether it was his weird ability or the fact that he had survived a tussle with that _\- Ugh - _bunny.

He was just feeling a bit more confident than usual. However, before he could muse about his sudden boost in confidence.

A loud and feminine voice cut through the air like a knife. "Keep it down, brat!"

Naruto paled upon hearing the elder woman's voice, afraid that she might cut off his supply of electricity again, he quickly shouted back an apology before moving on.

No sooner than ten minutes of walking in the streets, he couldn't help but raise an amused brow at what he was seeing.

**[Skill Created!]**

**As a result of constant exposure, you have created the 'Skill' [****Animosity Awareness]. **

**Tap here to view its information.**

Naruto snorted. _Really?_

He didn't know whether he should laugh at the absurdity or be upset that his ability deemed their hatred worthy enough to be a 'Skill'.

Curious to see what this could do, he opened up a new window to check its stats.

**[Animosity Awareness] Lv - 1 (Passive/Active)**

**Like a moth to an open fire, you seem to the villagers' favourite hate-crush.**

**Allows the user to passively detect any type of hostility in a small area. Aggression, hatred and killing intent are some of the examples that it can detect.**

**{Rank: Amateur} - Increases the range of your detection by 0.5%**

**-Using this skill actively can enhance its range by 10% and has a higher chance of spotting an attack.**

**Uses 10 CP per minute when active.**

Like before, his thoughts on his 'Skill' was... intriguing at best.

He closed the window before continuing his walk through the streets.

Thoughts of his new ability and what he could do with it, plagued his mind as he walked.

Amidst the clouds of beating Sasuke-teme and becoming Hokage with his power, he failed to notice a certain purple-haired woman in front of him before inevitably crashing into her.

"Huh?" Naruto said, snapping out of his stupor.

He turned around to confront the person and was ready to apologize to them (and was hoping that they wouldn't use this incident as an excuse to abuse him).

"Sorry, lady. I wasn't looking where I was going," he said, scratching the back of his head with a nervous grin.

Naruto then felt a chill crawled up his spine as a sense of dread overwhelmed him.

He spared a glance at the woman he had bumped into, paling as he noticed a faint aura surrounding her.

And as if confirming his fears, a window appeared in front of him.

**[Run.]**

In an instant, Naruto exploded into a sprint, fear clearly etched on his face as he screamed bloody murder.

* * *

Left.

Right.

Up and down.

Naruto turned to an alleyway, quickly he made his way through it.

Finding himself on the other side of it, Naruto furrowed his brows as he spotted the traffic of people.

Then, an idea came to him before he made his way through the crowd.

* * *

Anko stood on the roofs of the shops, arms crossed under her beasts as she searched for the blond brat that dared to disrupt her breakfast.

That brat had made her drop her favourite meal and because of an important mission she had to attend soon, she couldn't go back to the dango shop and buy another batch.

She was so going to make him pay.

So naturally, she chased him down but somehow, _somehow,_ she'd managed to lose sight of the brat.

So there she stood, overlooking the crowded streets of the morning rush as she had seen the brat running into it.

However, because of the crowd's taste in clothing and being (mostly) blinded by her rage, she didn't notice him slipping away.

"Tch, you got lucky, brat," she said, turning her back against the crowd.

* * *

Naruto let out a sigh of relief as he steadied his beating heart. "Man, that was close."

He wiped off the sweat from his forehead as he fixated his gaze upon the kunoichi.

Suddenly, the woman vanished from his view. The boy's pupils shrank to pinpricks as he looked around in fear.

_Where'd she go?_

After almost a minute of searching and silence, he came to the conclusion that she had left.

"Phew, she's gone," Naruto said, wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that, gaki."

Naruto's heart skipped a beat. Gulping, he turned around slowly, paling as he took in the look of his assailant.

Her sickeningly sweet smile reminded him of the feeling he had when he fought that bunny _except _a hundred times worse.

Her purple hair did nothing but enhance the look she was giving him.

Naruto gulped and was prepared to bolt the heck out of there but then suddenly, a kunai flew past him, grazing his cheek and causing him to flinch.

Naruto yelped in shock, moving his arm to rub the wound.

However before he could move an inch, he felt something hard and cold pressed against his throat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, brat."

Naruto froze, eyes shrinking and never leaving the knife near his throat.

_That should be enough for the __brat, _Anko thought with a smirk.

She holstered the knife before trailing her finger over his cut.

Licking off the blood from her finger, she let out a moan before whispering into his ear.

"Ah~ Not too sweet nor too salty, just the way I like it."

A chill ran down Naruto's spine as the feeling of the woman's breath snapped him out of his frozen state.

"Ah! What's wrong with you, crazy lady. Get away from me!" he said, trying to wrestle his way out of her grip.

"Oh, don't be like that, gaki," she said, holding him back with almost no effort. "After all, you were the one who made me dropped my favourite treat, and right before an important mission too!"

She scowled at him, causing him to shrink in her arms.

"Anyways," Anko said, the scowl still plastered on her face. "You're lucky that I don't have time for you. Otherwise..."

The way his face contorted into fright and dread was so worth being late for her mission.

She then loosened the grip on him, moving to allow him to get a full look of her.

She held two fingers over her head. "I'll see you later."

And with that, she vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto let out a breath of relief, his heart finally returning to a steady beat as his mind processed the incident that had happened.

He fell flat on his ass, already feeling tired after what had just transpired.

He couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the ridiculousness of his situation.

Strangely enough, even though he was scared shitless during his encounter with that crazy chick, he couldn't help but enjoy the experience of knowing that he survived not one, but two situations that could've killed him if he hadn't been lucky.

Ha ha... Hah... Luck...

Luck... he had survived those two encounters because of luck...

Huh... Naruto grew a questioning look. Curious, he muttered, "**[Status]**."

**_Status Page_**

**Name: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Title: Unpredictable Knuckleheaded Gamer**

**Race: Human**

**Level: 10 - 1375/2358 -**

**Rank: Academy Student [25% increase in EXP gain till Level 30]**

**Age: 12**

**Hp: 3656/3656**

**Cp: 3454/3454**

**STR: 20 (-5)**

**STA: 35 (-5, 15)**

**DEX: 15 (-5)**

**INT: 14 (10)**

**WIS: 8**

**LUK: ?**

**Special Status: ? (Passive) (10 INT, 15 STA, ?% EXP gain in [?] skill, ? (Passive) (150 HP, 150 CP per level, and access to [?] skill), Prankster King (-15% Reputation gains, 10% EXP gain in [Trap Making] and [Stealth] skill)**

**Perks: -The Origin's Will**

**-Kinesthetic Learner**

**Flaws: -Outcast**

**-Eyesore**

**-Headstrong**

**Attribute Points: 0**

**Description: Uzumaki Naruto is a young and optimistic boy, despite being ostracised by the villagers and failing two times in the academy, he still wishes to be the Hokage of his village. He is the current dead last of his class.**

_Ah... I see..._

His LUK was a question mark, which either meant that it was down in the negatives or it was unreasonably high.

Although considering what he had just been through, it was probably more of the latter.

Naruto frowned, now armed with the knowledge of what all of this means, he couldn't help but realise that aside from his LUK and STA, everything else was pretty low in comparison.

_Am I really that lacking in common sense? _a very disappointed Naruto thought.

He closed the window with a look of dismay.

Shortly, he took a deep breath, allowing himself to have a moment to think.

"All right then!" Naruto took a pose, legs extended with his right hand held in front of him in a pistol. "That settles it, no longer will Uzumaki Naruto rely on his luck. It's time I start to get serious."

It was time for him to train even harder than before, and with his new power, he was sure he could take down Sasuke-teme one of these days.

Wasting no time, he made his way to one of the training fields, determined to improve his stats by the end of the day.

* * *

**[Feel the fire inside you! Your STR has gone up by one]**

Upon finishing his last set of push-ups, Naruto closed the window.

Briefly wondering if there was a limit to how much attribute points he could get, so far, he had gotten five to his STR when he had been straining himself in the field for the past hour.

Now if only he could do something about his WIS, unfortunately he didn't know how.

He guessed that in order to gain attribute points in certain stats, he had to do a specific thing for it.

Take STA for example, he knew that it had to have some sort of specific exercise he could take to increase it, maybe it had something do with cardiovascu- cradiovusca- uh, that word, exercises.

**[By rationalising the knowledge given to you. Your WIS has gone up by one.]**

He ignored the silent jab from his ability before proceeding to continue his training.

* * *

Halfway through his sixth lap around the field, he heard something crackled in the distance.

Stopping his run for a little while, he decided to investigate what the sound was.

"Anyone there?" Naruto said, pushing down an overhanging bush.

He went around the forest, searching for what could've made that noise.

After a few minutes of nothing, Naruto gave up and went back to his training.

* * *

"Itadakimasu!"

"So, Naruto," a man in his early-forties said. "How's your day been?"

Naruto beamed, always eager to talk to anyone about his training. "Rit was g'reat, 'asuke-teme won't st'and a chanrce against me."

Teuchi chuckled at the boy's antics, knowing full well that if his daughter was here, she'd been giving him a scolding for talking with his mouth full.

"Is that so?" mused Teuchi, wiping off soap from the dishes with a towel.

Naruto took a moment to swallow, beating his chest to make sure it would go down smoothly. He said, "Yup! I'm pretty sure that if he was here right now, I'd be able to beat him, no problem." Naruto flashed him his signature grin before going back to his food.

The rest of his afternoon was spent on idle chatter and ramen.

"Thanks for the meal, Jii-san," said Naruto, paying and smiling at the man.

"See you soon, Naruto," Teuchi responded, watching the boy leave before tending to another customer.

Now having his stomach full of his favourite meal, Naruto made his way back to the training field.

On his way there, he had gotten several more levels to his **[Animosity Awareness] **skill, three more to be exact.

It was a surprise to him as he had already gotten a few more levels when he was walking to Ichiraku Ramen.

It was now level six.

There was also something that caught his eye.

Floating text above the heads of the civilians. Squinting his eyes to get a better look, he realised that the text was actually the name and level of the person.

He didn't even realise that his ability allowed him to tell the strength of other people without his **[Observe]**, he was way too preoccupied with his thoughts and escaping that crazy bitch for him to even notice them.

He assumed that **[Observe]** allows him to get a more detailed description than the text above their heads.

**[****By thinking with your wits. Your INT has gone up by one.]**

Naruto grinned, noting that he gotten something right.

Another window broke him from his concentration, he however, quickly realised that it was another level up for his **[Animosity Awareness] **skill and decided to make his way out of the civilians' sight.

* * *

"Thirty-eight... Thirty-nine... Forty..." Naruto counted, his back aching from each sit-up he did. "Forty-five... Forty-six... Forty-seven..."

As the young boy was occupied by his training, he didn't notice nor hear the sound of the air crackling around him.

By the time he was done, the noise had vanished, causing Naruto to be none the wiser.

Naruto wiped off the sweat from his head, back leaning against the tree nearest to him.

He smirked, having seen some improvements in his stats. While most of his stats increase were STR, it didn't really matter to him as he knew that increasing his STR would surely help him beat Sasuke in a fight.

After a few minutes of checking his stats and learning some extra tips about the Gamer, he decided that he had more than enough and was ready to train some more.

However, as soon as he got onto his feet, a sudden gust of wind brushed past him.

"What the?" Naruto said, not expecting the sudden breeze, looked back.

His eyes widened in shock, his body unconsciously backing away from the object.

Behind the tree was an empty clearing, the field that he was training in. Suddenly, no longer was it the calm and serene greenery in front of him.

Something was happening to the air above the field and Naruto couldn't believe his eyes at the phenomenon.

Plasma crackled around the empty field as the winds picked up, leaves and twigs flew around the field, moving at speeds faster than the human eye.

The force of the winds pushed Naruto back a little, he let out a surprised gasp when he felt himself getting pulled into the center of it.

"Woah!" He struggled to keep his feet onto the ground as his body moved closer to the field.

He wrapped one of his arms around the nearby tree, hanging on for dear life.

"Ngh..." Naruto clenched his teeth, struggling against the strange gravity and winds of the field.

Minutes passed as the phenomenon began to die down. Winds were no longer blowing, the air was no longer crackling with hot plasma.

Naruto let out a breath of relief, hoping that what had just happened wasn't something he had to worry about.

Unfortunately, it seems like that wasn't the case for Naruto as the space above the field began to warp.

A loud ripping sound reverberated through the field as a small hole appeared from the sky, the hole was hovering a few meters above the sky, low enough that Naruto could just reach up and touch it but high enough that it wasn't sucking in the terrain underneath it.

To say that Naruto was shocked would be an understatement, as a literal _tear_ in the fabric of space was never something he thought he'd be facing today.

His heart was beating fast and fear seeped into his bloodstream but for some reason, he wasn't panicking. He was terrified, of course, but not panicking like he had expected.

It was almost the same feeling from earlier but he digress, as now wasn't the time for those kinds of thoughts.

The hole was slowly growing larger and that made Naruto worried, he couldn't imagine what could happen if that thing grew any bigger.

He tried to think of a way to stop the hole from expanding but couldn't come up with anything.

He stood in fright as the hole grew to almost the size of him, and he knew that he could've ran and leave this place behind.

But for some strange reason, he didn't. It was as if some sort of celestial force was compelling him to stay.

The hole had finally stopped expanding, now it stood at its full height of two meters and three meters in diameter.

Naruto, still not sure what he should do, crept forwards.

He knew that what he was doing, was dumb and foolish. And ignoring his instincts telling him that the portal was dangerous, he proceeded forwards.

However, he couldn't even make it past two steps before something stuck its head out of the portal.

Naruto squinted his eyes, noticing that the head was slightly brown in colour.

Then, something unexpected happened.

The head, now knowing full well that it still had a body, fell off the portal and onto the ground.

Naruto blinked, wondering what was wrong with the person.

He walked forward, getting close to the downed figure, he said, "Hey, are you all right?"

The downed person didn't give him a response, and Naruto was quickly worrying that they might've died from that fall.

The man had brown and shaggy, he wore a strange black suit with golden trimmings on the shoulders, the clothing on his left arm was completely torn apart, fresh blood oozed down the arm of the man, coating the grass in crimson.

And it wasn't hard to see why there was so much blood, a gash that started from the shoulder and down to the elbow, it looked more like a claw mark than a slash made by a sword.

The man's face contorted in pain, suggesting that he was still alive. His breathing was ragged and shallow, and below his right eye was a scar in the form of an 'X'.

Overall, it looked like the man had taken quite a beating and was in need of serious medication.

A panicked look fell upon Naruto. "Oh Kami, what should I do, what should I do..." Naruto flipped through his inventory, trying to see if he had anything that could help the man.

"No, no, no, damn it! I got nothing."

There was absolutely nothing he could do.

But he couldn't just leave this guy to die, he was Naruto Uzu-fucking-maki for crying out loud.

There's just gotta be something he could do to help the man.

An uneasy look crept up his face as he realised what he should do, and apparently The Gamer knew as well as it opened up a window for him.

**[Quest Alert!]**

**Strange Man from above: A strange person fell out of a rip in space, injured and unconscious.**

**Objective: Nursr the man back to full health.**

**Objective Completion Rewards: 3000 Exp, 8000 ****Ryo, [?]**

**Quest Failure: Permanent _Flaw_ [Cripplement, Possible chance of death**

**Accept?**

**[Y/N]**

**(Warning! Declining this quest may result in consequences worse than stated.)**

Naruto accepted the quest without hesitation, determined to help the man in front of him.

He just hoped that the hospital wouldn't kick him out this time.

* * *

Ketseuki Kensa, better known as Dr. Ken to the community. Ken was known for treating his patients fairly and professionally, but this didn't mean that he was afraid of making friends, in fact, it was quite the opposite. Despite his high position, he loved making small talk with his patients and co-workers, helping other people in need during his free time.

However, just because he was always friendly and laid-back, it didn't mean that he was afraid of dishing out punishments to people who deserved it.

"Come on, nurse. Can't you see this guy's injured and need help?" a young voice cried out in desperation.

"Sorry, brat. But your _kind _is not welcomed here," a feminine voice said, venom and disgust laced in her tone.

Ken recognised the voices as the village's pariah, Naruto, and the hospital's receptionist, Kanashi.

Ken walked over to the two, hoping defuse the situation before it got out of hand.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Ken questioned, directing his gaze onto the woman.

Kanashi froze before recovering quickly, albeit rather staggeringly. "Oh h-hey, boss," she stuttered. "What're you doing here?"

"Just checking up," Ken said, silently gesturing the other nurses to prepare a stretcher. "And what were you doing? Turning a patient away?"

"No, I was just..." Her eyes lingered on Naruto, hatred flashing in them briefly before she noticed the wounded person near him. "W-well, you see..."

Ken held up his hand, stopping her in her tracks. "I don't need your excuses, Kanashi. Pack your things, you're fired."

"I-uh-but..." She struggled to get the right words out as she looked at the man in complete shock.

"This wasn't the first time you've turned down someone for being supposedly 'different'. This hospital welcomes anyone in need, no matter what race, sex or age they are."

Kanashi sputtered out some nonsense before letting out an infuriated groan. "Fine, like I needed this fucking job!"

She stormed out of the building, slamming the door behind her in a blind rage.

Once she was out of sight, Ken let out a sigh. "Naruto, why do these things always happen to you?"

He couldn't really fault the young lass for her behaviour though(even though Kanashi had been a pain in the ass to work with, what with her racist, rude and stuck up attitude and all), if he hadn't seen what the boy truly was, he'd probably act like that bitch for the entirety of his life.

He directed his gaze onto the bleeding man beside the child. "Come on, Naruto. Let's get this man checked in."

As soon as those words left his mouth, a team of medic-nins rushed to them, lifting the man onto the stretcher before hastily making their way to the ER.

Ken took his place behind the desk, taking out a stack of papers. "All right, Naruto."

"Huh?"

"Since you're taking in a foreigner, I gotta have you sign some papers."

"What? What for?"

"Village security and you pledging that if anything happens, it's your responsibility. Not to mention, I have to forward this to the Hokage as well, which means he'll be sending some men to make sure that he won't be a threat." Ken clicked his pen. "And that also means I need to ask some questions from you."

He gazed at the boy in front of him. "Let's begin, shall we?"

* * *

Naruto unlocked his front door with a 'click', the door knob glinting from the setting sun.

He slumped down onto his bed, mind exhausted from the events of the day.

Naruto rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling but not quite looking at it.

Today had been a doozy, and that was putting it mildly. Naruto couldn't count the number of times his heart had skipped a beat today.

And ultimately, it had led to him answering questions about a man that fell out of a rip in space.

...and obviously, he had left out that part during the interview, it just didn't seem like a good idea to tell him the whole truth (That and the whole story would've sounded way too crazy to believe).

Naruto hummed in thought before shaking his head.

He made his way to the bathroom to get himself clean of today's filth and muck.

Moments later, he was now in his pyjamas and was ready for bed.

Before laying on his head to rest, he decided to check his stats to take in the progress of today.

**_Status Page_**

**Name: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Title: Unpredictable Knuckleheaded Gamer**

**Race: Human**

**Level: 10 - 1375/2358 -**

**Rank: Academy Student [25% increase in EXP gain till Level 30]**

**Age: 12**

**Hp: 4091/****4091**

**Cp: 3535/3535**

**STR: 27 (-5)**

**STA: 38 (-5, 15)**

**DEX: 15 (-5)**

**INT: 15 (10)**

**WIS: ****9**

**LUK: ?**

**Special Status: ? (Passive) (10 INT, 15 STA, ?% EXP gain in [?] skill, ? (Passive) (150 HP, 150 CP per level, and access to [?] skill), Prankster King (-15% Reputation gains, 10% EXP gain in [Trap Making] and [Stealth] skill)**

**Perks: -The Origin's Will**

**-Kinesthetic Learner**

**Flaws: -Outcast**

**-Eyesore**

**-Headstrong**

**Attribute Points: 0**

**Description: Uzumaki Naruto is a young and optimistic boy, despite being ostracised by the villagers and failing two times in the academy, he still wishes to be the Hokage of his village. He is the current dead last of his class.**

"Awe- _*Yawn*_ -some," Naruto said with a tired grin before dropping onto his bed like a log, sleep taking over him the instant his head hit the pillow.


	3. Knowing Your Limits And Strengths

"Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka lifted his gaze from the clipboard for a moment.

He gave the classroom a quick scan and had quickly spotted his target.

The blond child fumbled with something in the air before raising his hand with an audible "Here!".

Iruka ignored the strange action and chalked it off as one of Naruto's quirks before proceeding to the other students.

* * *

"**[Observe]**," Naruto muttered, casting his skill on his teacher.

**Name: Umino Iruka**

**Level: ???**

**HP:** **20575/20575**

**Cp:** **15370/15370**

**Description: Umino Iruka is a young and kind man. A firm believer of the 'Will of Fire'** **and a teacher of Konohagakure's Ninja Academy. He is one of the first to treat Naruto like an ordinary person. **

"Strange_... _Why can't I check any of his stats or level?" Naruto muttered under his breath.

Naruto pressed the glowing question on the top right, and began reading the new screen in front of him.

**Limitations noted!**

**Certain skills have limits on how they can be used. **

**These limits are placed mostly because of your current power, the Skills' level or something restricting you.**

**These limitations can be overcome with time or when you get stronger.**

**Check the Skill [Observe] to see its limitations.**

"Huh, okay..." He crossed his eyes in concentration. _Limitations on my skills? That's new..._

He was then cut off from his musings when he heard someone calling him.

Quickly closing the windows, he lifted his hand and shouted, "Here!"

He grinned sheepishly at the man, hoping that Iruka hadn't seen what he was doing.

When Iruka shrugged and ignored him, he let out a sigh of relief.

He was glad that he had chosen to sit at the back today. Otherwise, his previous actions might've attracted some unwanted attention.

Anyway, he figured that right now would be a good time to see how he'd fare up against his classmates.

His eyes darted across the room, checking the little boxes that floated above their heads.

A frown crept onto his face when he saw that most of the students here, were on average, five levels, or more, higher than him.

He cast several **[Observe]**s on his classmates, noticing that most of the higher level students came from shinobi clans, and the lower ones were from civilians'.

**Name: Aburame Shino**

**Title:** **The Quiet Insect**

**Race: Human**

**Level: 20**

**Rank: Academy Student [25% increase in EXP gain till Level 30**]

**Hp: 8250/8250**

**Cp:** **6300/6300**

**STR:** **50**

**STA:** **50**

**DEX:**** 60**

**INT:**** 60**

**WIS:**** 70**

**LUK:** **20**

**Description:** **Being the heir of the Aburame clan, Shino is able to communicate with insects and use them in battle. He is a stoic and rational person, preferring to deal with problems with a calm and logical mindset.**

**\--**\--

**Name: Hyūga Hinata**

**Title:** **The Insecure Princess**

**Race:** **Human**

**Level:** **18**

**Rank:**** Academy Student [25% increase in EXP gain till Level 30] **

**Hp:**** 6050/6050**

**Cp:** **6950/6950**

**STR:** **25**

**STA:** **40**

**DEX:** **50**

**INT:** **70**

**WIS:** **60**

**LUK:** **20**

**Description: This shy and sweet girl is the heir of the Hyūga clan, and bears the fabled Kekkei Genkai, the Byakugan. Despite the reputation and power of her clan, Hinata is insecure and doubtful of her ability. It's only thanks to a certain 'someone' that she wishes to continue her dream of bringing unity and equality to her clan.**

**\--****\--**

**Name: Haruno Sakura**

**Title:** **The Hot-tempered Braniac**

**Race:**** Human **

**Level:** **15**

**Rank:** **Academy Student [25% increase in EXP gain till Level 30] **

**Hp:** **2375/2375**

**Cp:** **2965/2965**

**STR:** **10**** (-5)**

**STA:** **5** **(-5)**

**DEX:** **10** **(-5****) **

**INT:** **115**

**WIS:** **50**

**LUK:** **10**

**Description:** **A bookworm and someone with a lot of potential to boot... too bad it's been squandered by her obsession with dieting and Sasuke. She's a kind but hot-tempered girl, and is prone to violence towards a certain Uzumaki. Her frenemy, Yamanaka Ino, was once her best friend before their rivalry tore them apart.**

**\--**

**Name: Inuzuka Kiba**

**Title: ****The Arrogant Pup**

**Race:** **Human **

**Level:** **20**

**Rank:** **Academy Student [25% increase in EXP gain till Level 30] **

**Hp: 12750/12750**

**Cp: 4700/4700**

**STR:**** 125**

**STA:**** 60**

**DEX:**** 80**

**INT:** **40**

**WIS:** **20**

**LUK:** **10**

**Description: A brash and hot-headed boy, heiring from the Inuzuka clan. He is never seen without his ninken, Akamaru, and ****the two are ****practically inseparable. He likes to think of himself as the alpha dog of the class, and would take any chance to beat down on Sasuke.**

**\--**

**Name: Yamanaka Ino**

**Title:** **The Athletic Flower Girl**

**Race:** **Human**

**Level:** **16**

**Rank:** **Academy Student [25% increase in EXP gain till Level 30] **

**Hp:** **2825/2825**

**Cp:** **3600/3600**

**STR:**** 11** **(-5)**

**STA:**** 9** **(-5)**

**DEX:** **80** **(10, - 5)**

**INT:** **60**

**WIS:**** 40**

**LUK:**** 10**

**Description: Born in a clan of mind-walkers****, and being the daughter of the infamous Yamanaka Inoichi, she possesses the potential to be one of the greatest ninja of the modern world... such a waste for said potential to be blown away by a silly crush. Despite all of these distractions, she still manage to make time for some training, albeit the bare minimum.**

**\--**

**Name: Akamichi Chouji**

**Title:** **The Gentle Bear**

**Race:** **Human **

**Level:** **20 **

**Rank:** **Academy Student [25% increase in EXP gain till Level 30] **

**Hp: 11375/11375**

**Cp: 5900/5900**

**STR:**** 105**

**STA:** **55**

**DEX:** **40**

**INT:** **55**

**WIS:** **45**

**LUK:** **20**

**Description: Chouji is a kind and sweet child, and gentle to a fault. ****In spite of his size and kind-hearted nartue, he is not someone you should mess with.**

**\--**

**Name: Nara Shikamaru**

**Title:** **The Brilliant Sloth**

**Race:** **Human **

**Level: 20**

**Rank:** **Academy Student [25% increase in EXP gain till Level 30] **

**Hp:**** 5375/5375**

**Cp:**** 5900/5900**

**STR:**** 30**

**STA:**** 25**

**DEX**:** 45**

**INT:**** 110**

**WIS:** **90**

**LUK:** **10**

**Description: A slacker and a lazy bum, most people ****would call him... and you'd be right by calling him that. But behind this lazy and dull facade lies the mind of a brilliant tactician and strategist**.

**\--**

**Name: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Title:** **The Lone Avenger**

**Race:** **Human**

**Level:** **25**

**Rank:** **Academy Student [25% increase in EXP gain till Level 30] **

**Hp:** **13750/13750**

**Cp:** **7200/7200**

**STR:** **105**

**STA:** **80**

**DEX: 90**

**INT:** **90**

**WIS:**** 70**

**LUK:** **15**

**Description: Being the sole** **survivor** **of his clan's massacre, Sasuke has devoted himself into the role of an avenger. Each day, he trains himself to the limit, wanting to one day, avenge his fallen clan****. **

Naruto could only stared as he processed the last few windows he had read.

Normally, his first reaction would be to gawk at how strong everyone was compared to him but something told him that gaping like a fish in front of everyone would be a terrible idea.

His face took on a dull expression, one that was similar to how he'd treated Iruka-sensei's lectures, but with a slight twitch on his eye.

_Everybody is stronger than you... no big deal, Naruto... they've probably been through way harsher training befor- _His left eye twitched more violently at another window. _Aw come on, even Akamaru is stronger than me!_

His head dropped onto the table, hands clutching his goldilocks as he cried about the unfairness of it all.

Was he always this weak?

Naruto asked himself, rechecking his stats and the others once more.

Then, he noticed something strange about his power.

If he had remembered correctly... back then, he had usually tied up with Kiba, there was no way Naruto was weaker than his dog.

But then, it hit him.

The introduction had informed him that his power could change reality itself, so didn't that mean it could change the strength of others?

Naruto gave Sasuke a glance, grimacing as he realised the implications of what this meant.

He had to worked over twice as hard to reach Sasuke now.

* * *

**(Yesterday Night)**

* * *

Dr. Ken was perplexed, no he was beyond that.

The man he had his staff tending to, was a peculiar one. It wasn't that the man had displayed some weird behavior, heck, he wasn't even conscious yet.

No, the strange thing was about the man himself. The injury he had taken wasn't just a simple slash or a gash, it was deep and wide, and he was shocked at how this man could still live after all the blood that had dripped out.

After he and his staff had taken measures cleaning out the wound, he was once again caught off guard by the sudden action of the wound.

Before any of them could react, the wound began to heal itself, tissues and muscles reattaching themselves, and skin regrowing at an alarming rate.

He had never seen anything like it, even the best self-healing jutsu could never heal that quickly.

Then, there was also the strange equipment and clothing the man had wore.

The clothes were made of a strange material that was resistant to even the sharpest of their tools, he doubted that even the sharpest of swords could cut through them.

He also had a strange watch, one that would periodically beep and glow a dim white.

There were many things that they had extracted from him, and each of them were puzzling on their own.

Sighing, he filed away the report for the day. It had been a long time since he was this tired.

Maybe it was time for him to turn in for the day.

He stifled a yawn before standing from his chair.

Stretching his body, he left his office and locked the door.

The hallways of the hospital were empty and silent, only with the occasional coughing or snoring breaking through the, otherwise peaceful night.

"Dr. Ken." A man with a lazy look, nodded to him, acknowledging the passing doctor.

"Kakashi-san." He nodded back in greeting as the man took out a small, orange book.

As much as Ken had wanted to scold Kakashi for bringing out such an inappropriate book out in public, he was much too tired to even give the man a glare.

"I'm assuming you're here for the report?" Dr. Ken said, watching as the white-haired man nodded.

"Yes, Hokage-sama wants to know if the man could potentially pose a threat and whether he should be left alone or not."

The seriousness in the normally dull-sounding shinobi had sparked some residue energy in the medic-nin.

"Well, there were some things from the man that had been confiscated, the items were quite puzzling and none of us could quite make out what they were meant to do,"

"Well, there were some things we were able to determine the meaning and uses, most notably, the strange gun-like weapon and the watch which seems to serve as a commincator of sort, but much more advanced than, let's say, our radios."

Kakashi nodded, urging him to go on.

"The man also had some kind of healing factor, similar to Naruto's but slightly weaker, there was also something we had found about him, but I can't quite explain as well as the official report so it's probably best if you take this to Hokage-sama."

Ken handed him a scroll, to which Kakashi accepted.

Nodding back to the doctor, Kakashi left with an eye-smile.

Ken sighed, glancing back to his office one last time before making his way home.

He couldn't bother to change himself out of his uniform before heading to sleep.

But just before he dripped into his dreams, he had one last thought before fading away.

_Naruto better not do something reckless tomorrow._

* * *

**(Present Day)**

* * *

"All right, class. That's it for the day," Iruka said. "Now, make sure you guys all study and get prepared for the test next week as this will determine twenty percent of your final marks."

"Yes, sensei," the class said in unison, the majority being in a tone of despair.

Iruka sweat dropped at the rather unenthusiastic responses but shrugged it off.

Packing his books away, Iruka walked out of the door and slowly made his way to his office.

Halfway during his trip, he was made aware of the presence of a certain demon container.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei! Hey! Wait up!"

He paused in his steps, looking behind him to see the blond running towards him.

"What is it, Naruto?" Iruka said, raising his left brow at him. "You know I got things to do."

"Right, um..." Naruto scratched the side of his cheek, sheepishly. "I was just wondering if you could give me some advice about my techniques."

Iruka blinked, a bit taken back by his sudden request.

For all the years Naruto had been in the academy, he had never once seen him directly ask for help.

It was usually either himself telling Naruto what to do, or Naruto going to him after a beating with Sasuke.

So, for him to come out of the blue and ask for help, was quite surprising for Iruka.

"Well, Naruto. As much as I'd love to, unfortunately, I'm a bit busy at the moment, these papers aren't going to grade themselves, you know," Iruka said, with an apologetic smile.

"Oh, well, um," Naruto said with a sheepish grin. "You don't have to do it now if you're busy, maybe later, like tomorrow or something."

Iruka smiled at him. "Sure, I'll see what I can do."

"Awesome! Thanks, Iruka-sensei! Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed, beaming as he gave the man a thumbs up.

Iruka shook his head at the excited blond, a small smile forming on his face. "Right, now don't slack off, Naruto. A true shinobi must keep his body and mind trained so as to prepare for whatever dangers that may occurred to the village."

"You got it, Iruka-sensei," Naruto exclaimed, giving the man a thumbs up.

Iruka gave the child a small smile before deciding to give him another piece of advice. "A shinobi can't afford to slack off from his training, Naruto. So I expect to see some improvements in next week's test."

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Heh heh, we-we'll see, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka shook his head. "I mean it, Naruto. You're lowest grading students in the whole class, and that's not even counting your previous years. You have two years of experience and yet, you're still not using that to improve yourself, not to mention you still can't produce a single convincing clone yet..."

Naruto's face dropped each time Iruka listed his various fails. He shook his head, he couldn't let that deter him.

"Dont worry, Iruka-sensei. You're looking at the future Hokage, dattebayo! I'm sure I can get it done in two tries!"

Naruto went through the hand signs for the jutsu, shouting, "**[Bunshin no Jutsu]**!"

**Skill Error!**

**Requirements for [Bunshin no Jutsu] not met.**

**95% chance of failure...**

**Calculating...**

**Calculating...**

**Jutsu Failed.**

A puff of smoke appeared beside the blond jinchūriki which dissipated in a few seconds, revealing a pale and dead-looking version of Naruto.

"Ooh, not again!" Naruto growled.

"Wait, let me try again," Naruto said, not allowing the adult to say anything before he went through the series of hand signs again.

Iruka raised a brow at him, seeing another dead-looking clone appearing beside him.

The previos clone had disappeared in a huge puff of smoke, much larger than the average clone.

It was something that Iruka had always noticed but he'd usually chalked it to Naruto just using too much chakra for the technique.

But he noticed something different about Naruto's chakra.

And after sensing it again when Naruto tried creating another clone, he was still puzzled about what that may've implied.

Was it the reason why Naruto couldn't do the Clone Technique?

No, it couldn't be. The anomaly in his chakra wasn't there when Naruto learned the jutsu.

Maybe it had something to do with the Kyuubi?

Hm... he should probably consult the Hokage about it.

Preferably, after he was done grading the papers as it didn't seem to be doing anything bad to Naruto.

In the meantime, he could probably give Naruto a little gift if he did manage to pass the test, and maybe the Hokage would agree to it if he reasoned with the elder.

With that in mind, he talked to the blond, who was currently in a fetal position, with dozens of dead clones surrounding him and mumbling about how unfair it was.

Iruka sweat dropped at the overly dramatic scene before shaking his head. "Listen, Naruto..."

* * *

Naruto beamed at the retreating figure.

Once he was sure no one was in sight, he looked back at the window that had appeared.

**[Quest Alert!]**

**Prove Your Worth: Iruka has tasked you to pass next week's test. In doing so, Iruka will teach you a replacement Jutsu for the final exams.**

**Objective: - Score a 50% in the writing section**

**-Score a 50% in the physical section**

**-Score a 50% in the Shurikenjutsu section**

**(Two out of three objectives needed to finish the quest) **

**Objective Completion Rewards:** **2500 Exp, 4950 Ryo, A Jutsu Scroll, 500 Reputation with Umino Iruka**

**Quest Failure: 200 Exp, 400 Ryo, -150 Reputation with Umino Iruka, Possible chance of failing the final exam**

**Accept?**

**[Y/N]**

Well of course he was gonna accept, it didn't made any sense for him not to.

He was excited to see what kind of Jutsu, Iruka would teach him...

Maybe it would be that cool fire dragon technique he'd seen someone used before, or maybe an awesome water Jutsu that could keep his enemies at bay.

Naruto shook his head, snapping himself out of his daydream.

There were no use for those kinds of thoughts if he couldn't even pass the test.

Luckily, he had only needed to pass two out of three sections for him to complete the quest. (As there was no way he could pass the written portion).

He gave his 'Skills' a one over, noticing a particular 'Skill' that he had skimmed over before.

**[Basic Shurikenjutsu] Lv - 5 (Passive)**

**The art of weapon throwing. A technique discovered back in the Stone Age. Having long since improved from rocks to sharpened metal, it is a staple to a ninja's basic training**.

**Most weapons can be used as Throwing Weapons, but certain weapons that were designed for it will have [Throwing Weapon] etched on it.**

**{Rank:Adept} - Increases the accuracy of [Thrown Weapon] attacks by 10%**

**-Increases damage of [Throwing Weapon] by 2%**

**-Increases DEX by 5%**

"**[Basic Shurikenjutsu]**..."

So he needed to level up this 'Skill' in order to improve his accuracy, he briefly wondered if there was another way he could improve his techniques.

Naruto shook his head.

There was no way the librarian would let him in so that was already ruled out.

He could try training himself to increase his DEX Stat, but he didn't know exactly how he'd be able to do that.

Eh, he'll cross that bridge when he gets there.

It was time for him to train.

After all, he couldn't afford to slack off now when everybody had gotten significantly stronger than him.

* * *

...

Y'know, when Naruto had thought of training twice as hard as before.

He wasn't... exactly expecting _something_ like this to happen.

There was something... something similar to what happened yesterday, except it was... smaller and more contained.

A small hole in the fabric reality floated just slightly above the field, the size of the anomaly being slightly bigger than his pinky finger.

**[Anomaly Detected!]**

**The threads of reality are being warped and sliced through an unknown method.**

**Through this anomaly, creatures of another world may pop up in this reality, ****be it animals, sapient beings or artificial creatures.**

**The state of this reality could be in danger if the anomaly is left unchecked.**

_What? _Naruto glanced at the miniature rift in reality. _Things can come out of that?_

A drop of sweat dripped down his forehead as he thought of the possibility of having to fight something similar to that rabbit.

He shook his head, ridding himself of that silly fear.

He set his eyes on the anomaly, pondering on what he could do.

Maybe he should tell Oji-san about it- No wait, that'd be stupid. There was no way he could convince the old man to come here, and even if he did believe him, Naruto highly doubted that he could even understand what this was.

... so what could he do exactly? It wasn't as if there was anyone in Konoha would know about this thing...

That's it!

That man could have the answer! He can't believe he hadn't thought of it, after all, that guy did come out of one.

**[Quest Alert!]**

**Closing the Hole: A potentially dangerous anomaly had appeared in this realm. Find out what you can about it and if possible, stop it.**

**Objective: Find the man and get him to answer your questions**

**Objective Completion Rewards: 2000 Exp, 3600 Ryo, ****[?] **

**Quest Failure: 500 Exp, 200 Ryo**

**Accept?**

**[Y/N] **

Another quest with another mystery reward?

How peculiar it was, for him to receive two quests that held mystery rewards.

And both of them had something to do with that stranger.

This anomaly and that man were connected, he was sure of it.

There was nothing else that could possibly explain... well, _this_.

Then, he remembered something about the man.

He was injured and had a nasty wound, Naruto doubted that something like that could heal completely overnight.

No, he would probably have to wait.

If his own healing was any indication, that man would be fine in a couple of days, maybe a week at most.

There was also a possibility that the man could've awaken already, Naruto had always been able to bounce back from any serious injury after a good night's sleep.

Hm... there was no way for him to be certain if he didn't try.

Making up his mind, he turned around and made his way to the hospital.

On his way there, he made a habit to take note of the stats of everyone around him.

So far, he had created an average placeholder for everyone he could see.

The average civilian had a level between ten with the highest being twenty and the lowest being five.

The few ninja he could see had around forty to fifty, and the rest were all question marks.

He assumed that it meant that those shinobi were Chunin-level or above, if Iruka-sensei was any example.

After half an hour of walking, he had finally made it to the entrance of the hospital.

He was a bit nervous this time around, as he wasn't sure whether there would be another person that'd kick him out.

The first time around, had been a lucky break for him as Naruto wasn't sure if that man could've lasted any longer with that wound.

He shuffled his feet to the reception table, praying that the person behind the counter wouldn't repeat what had happened yesterday.

"H-hey, nurse-san," Naruto said, getting the attention of the man.

"Hm?" he lifted his head, looking to whom had called him. "Oh, good morning, Naruto-san."

The nurse held a neutral expression on his face, his brown locks poking out from beneath his hat.

He wore a standard medical uniform, a white coat with the Kanji '医' on the left, and a pair of white khakis.

"What are you doing here, Naruto-san?" asked the nurse, giving Naruto an overview. "You don't look like you need any medical care."

This person was a shinobi, Naruto was sure of it. Not only did he gave him that neutral look that every shinobi had given him, his level was way too high for him to even see.

That information gave Naruto the courage to be a bit more outspoken. "Oh, that's because I'm not. I'm here to see if I could check on the guy I'd brought in yesterday."

"The person you'd brought in? Let me see," he looked down at his table, rushing to find something, Naruto wasn't sure what.

After a few seconds of searching, it had seem like he had found what he needed.

"All right, let's see here..." He glanced at the boy for a moment. "Now, when did you bring him in, Naruto-san?"

"It was around four, I think."

The medic-nin nodded before resuming his task.

He took out a sheet of paper, analysing it before speaking to Naruto. "Hm... it says here that I'm not allowed to bring anyone to him, the possibility of him being a threat to the village is still high, and bringing anyone near him wouldn't be a... favourable situation."

Naruto grimaced. There was that look again, a look that he had gotten from nearly every single adult he had ever laid eyes on.

Something about that look had always unnerved him, maybe it was because it was telling him that they know something that he didn't.

Whatever it was, he couldn't let it derail him from his mission.

"Aw come on, nurse-jii. Can't you just let me in, I've promised to help the man get better, and I've already promised to take responsibility for him."

"No means no, Naruto," said the man in a serious tone.

Naruto grumbled, seemingly relenting.

"Fine." Naruto crossed his arm, poutingbefore turning his back to the medic.

Naruto left with a dull facade.

He sighed before putting his hands behind his head.

_Plan B it is, then. _

He monitored his surroundings carefully to make sure no one was around, all the while whistling a seemingly innocent tune.

* * *

**(A Few Hours Ago)**

**The Hokage Tower**

* * *

The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, stood behind the window as he looked down at the streets below him.

Having yesterday's event fresh on his mind, he couldn't exactly fault Naruto for bringing a foreigner into the village as it'd seemed like the type of thing that Naruto would do.

But there was something that had irked him.

The report given to him last night had some intriguing information locked on it, one that he wasn't sure should be brought up to the elders, or to be more specific, Danzo.

The foreigner had machinery and technology far beyond anything he had ever seen in his life, not to mention his strange healing factor, nearing the one Naruto had.

But there was also something that had puzzled him, the man held no chakra, not a single trace, Dr Ken had said.

It was strange as even the weakest of civilians held a tiny bit of chakra, so to say a man with _no _chakra was a surprising one.

There was also something to note, the man held something inside of him, something not unlike a Bijuu, a strange slither of energy inside of him.

Dr Ken had requested a Hyuga to help, but there weren't any that were available at that moment.

Kakashi had given his own two cents as well, stating that the man had a very ghost-like presence as every time he'd face away from the man, it was as if something was trying to make him forget about the foreigner.

It had felt like a genjutsu, but it was much stronger than any genjutsu Kakashi had ever dealt with.

With any luck, the foreigner would be awake in a few hours top, if his healing factor was any indicator.

Sighing, the Sandaime spoke. "Mayu-chan, clear my schedule for the afternoon."

* * *

**(Now)**

**Konoha Hospital**

* * *

Pain...

Numbness...

That was all he could feel at the moment.

The numbness of his right arm, coupled with the burning aches raging across his forehead and muscles.

He couldn't remember the last time he had gotten this injured... but then again, it had been a long time since he'd gotten some action.

He sat up, albeit slowly as he was still aching from the last mission.

... mission...

Shit, he was supposed to be looking for what that newly appeared signal was...

Fuck, he was so gonna hear it from Sarah again. There was no way he'd escape from her wrath now that he was injured.

... actually now that he mentioned it.

How the hell was he in a hospital? He sure wasn't near one when he had fallen into the portal.

Whatever, it meant that he probably had to deal with this world's leaders now if his cover was already blown.

He sighed. _What a drag._

Then there was that hidden presence inside the room, hiding beside the cabinet on the right.

He had to give it the person, whoever they were, they were extraordinary good at remaining undetected.

He made sure not to alert the person that he was aware of them as he wouldn't want them to think he's anything more than your typical civilian.

"Hm?" He turned to his right, looking through the window as he had heard something.

He heard a rustle outside, with a soft voice accompanying it. "Three two one..."

He raised an eyebrow, his curiosity being peaked, he stood up and walked to the window before opening it.

He let out a surprised cry when he saw an orange blur flying towards him.

Instinctually, he leapt back onto the bed, dodging the flying projectile.

The orange projectile crashed onto the hospital floor as it cried out in pain. "Ow, that didn't go as planned."

_A kid? _The man gave Naruto an amused grin.

His left hand, subconsciously touched his right wrist before he sighed. _Right, my equipment has probably been taken by them._

He thought as the kid slowly recovered and got onto his feet.

Naruto rubbed the side of his head, wondering what had gone wrong.

He then noticed a presence looming over him before glancing to his left.

The face of a bemused man wasn't quite what he had expected.

Not knowing to respond, Naruto let out a simple "Uh... Hi?"

"...hello," the man said slowly, looking like he hadn't spoken in a while.

Naruto took this time to observe the man.

The man was now wearing a green robe, and had his right shoulder covered in bandages. His hair was brown and shaggy, and had a bit of a wild twitch to it.

The scar beneath his right eye completely contrast with his cheery visage but Naruto could see the look a warrior behind that happy-go-lucky face.

His brown eyes held a look that spoke of wisdom and experience.

And as tempting as it was for Naruto to **[Observe]** the man, he was already staring at him for far too long.

So, instead he settled for a much shorter alternative.

**Name: Briggs Sted**

**(The Mechanical Champion)**

**Lvl: ???**

**Hp: ???**

**Mp: ??? **

_Mp? __The hell's that?_

Before Naruto could even blink, a new window popped up in front of him.

**Energy Guide 101:**

**You've recently been exposed to a new type of energy that is unlike your own.**

**And you must be awfully curious about such a thing.**

**Well, for starters. The Multiverse is a vast space, inhabited by many types of creatures and materials, each of which follows their own individual laws of physics.**

**And as such, there are multiple universes that house their own type of energy, be it Chakra, Ki, Aura, Magic or etc.**

**Down below lies more detailed information about each type of energy and their uses.**

_Magic? Magic's real? _

Naruto was speechless at the thought of magic being real, and not to mention that the person in front of him had the ability to do magic.

"... Hey, kid... Hey, Earth to blondy. Are you in there?" The man, Briggs, snapped his fingers at him.

"Huh?" Naruto said before shaking his head. "Yeah, sorry. I was thinking about something."

"Eh, don't worry about it, kid. Happens to anyone." Briggs grinned at him.

"So, mind if I ask you where I am?"

"Oh, you're at Konoha's Hospital. I brought you here after you, uh, fell from that space hole."

_Space hole? _Briggs then nodded in realisation. _Right, that portal. _He grimaced.

_My body must've been injured somewhat by the portal, and the kid must have been nearby._

Briggs frowned.

There was no way the village's leader hadn't been informed about him, as there was literally a hidden guard in this very room.

_Probably to make sure I'm not a threat._

He looked at the blonde child, giving him a sincere smile. "Well, thanks for patching me up, buddy."

Naruto blinked.

Another person had said they'd appreciated his help...

Naruto smiled at him. "Well, it wasn't really that big a deal, anyone could've done it, dattebayo."

"Maybe... but in the end, it was you, wasn't it?" He chuckled as he saw the young blond hesitantly, nodded back.

"So, kid. Do you know who the leader of this place is?"

"Sarutobi Hiruzen's the Hokage of Konoha, but I usually call him Jii-san."

_He's close to the leader, eh? _He smirked inwardly, glad that something was going his way this time around.

"Well, would you mind bringing me to him? I need to settle this matter with him before anything goes out of hand. My equipment's not something your civilization should get their hands on."

"Equipment?"

"Yes, plasma pistols, electromagnetic pulse bombs, energy trackers and just a few more to list. You probably don't understand what I'm saying, so it's best if I get them back before anything happens."

Naruto's head was in swirls, he had picked up some similar terms, like pistols and bombs, but he had no idea what in the world plasma was, nor what electromagnetic meant.

Briggs couldn't imagine what kind of consequences his equipment could do to this world's natural growth.

He sighed inwardly. This wasn't what was supposed to happen.

His mission had been simple; observe what that new burst of life was and examine what Xethop had-

Xethop? Thernz?

The bloody hell? Why the fuck couldn't he say their name? Were they doin-

No way, no fucking way. Meklo was behind this!

**_Took ya long enough..._** a voice rang in his head.

The voice was neither masculine nor feminine, nor was it loud or soft. But despite its neutral tone, Briggs could hear the laziness behind the voice.

The hospital room around him faded away, turning into an equally white void with a humanoid figure floating in front of him.

_What do you want, Ytha? _Briggs growled.

**_Oh, not much. Just taking on a new project. Y'know, experimenting some new twists on old clichés._**

_Clichés? I thought the new champion had already gone through enough lately?_

The Celestial Being shrugged. **_Eh, depends on who you're asking._**

Briggs sighed. _What the hell do you want? _

A small rain cloud appeared above the being's head.

**_Oh my! How dare you think I require something from you... _**The being placed a hand on their chest, mocking a hurt expression on their feature-less face. **_Can't I just pay a visit to a dear old friend?_**

He raised an eyebrow at them. _The last time you've came to us, you'd told us to let that shapeshifter's clone go and who knows what sort of disaster that had brought onto that universe. _

**_Oh, hush now. None of the time lines created from that would have any lasting effects on this omniverse._**

_Right... So why exactly did you bring me here for?_

**_Well, as you've probably seen the child already, I've decided to experiment on this universe for a little while._**

Appearing on their hands were an oval-shaped container filled with clusters of galaxies and other celestial bodies.

**_Taking some of Universe G's Gaia's abilities and putting it into this world, more specifically that child you've met._**

_Abilities?_

**_You'll find out in time._**

Briggs shook his head, sighing. _I'm guessing you want me to see how this 'experiment' of yours go, huh?_

**_Precisely, _**they nodded. **_Plus,_****_ adding you into the fray would make this even more interesting_****_._**

_Right... Can you just leave now? _

The sound of a snap reverberated through the void as Briggs now find himself back in the hospital room.

Blinking, he gave the blond in front of him an analytic gaze.

However, before he could give himself time to think, he heard the door clicked open.

He shifted his attention to the door, noticing an old man in a red robe coming in.

"Hokage-Jii!" Briggs heard the child exclaimed in shock.

_So this is their leader? _He scanned the old man with an curious gaze.

At a simple glance, the old man looked just like any other elder, meek and gentle.

But on closer inspection, he could see the hidden fire behind the elder's eyes, one that spoke of wisdom and strength.

Color him impressed. This feeble-looking old man could probably give some of his machines a run for their money.

He smirked before bowing to the old man. "It's nice to meet you, Lord Hokage."

* * *

**And that's a wrap folk. **

**Sorry about the long wait, I was a bit busy for the past months, having to adjust my schedule as I was back to school.**

**Anyway, I've decided that this little A/N would be a good place for some post-chapter QnA.**

**To jh831: Naruto is still a jinchuriki, you can find his 'perk' in the special status section, it's the second one to be exact. **

**And to Aries: Don't worry, I won't. A Naruto story without deaths wouldn't quite be a Naruto story, so no need to worry about that.**

**Well that's all for now, see you all in the next chapter. **


End file.
